


One Last Time

by orphan_account



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Miles is a wreck, One Night Stands, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:00:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miles' self-destructive behaviour has finally taken its toll and has led to the love of his life slipping through his fingers into the arms of another man.





	One Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first ever fanfic and I sincerely hope you enjoy it! I'm a huge fan of outlast and probably one of the few guys who read fanfics. I've been lurking on the camerashipping and Eddie/Waylon tag for a really long time but I've finally decided to post a piece and might continue to post more one-shots if people enjoy this one.

_I was a liar_  
_I gave in to the fire_  
_I know I should've fought it_  
_At least I'm being honest_  
_Feel like a failure_  
_'Cause I know that I failed you_  
_I should've done you better_  
_'Cause you don't want a liar_

Miles downed yet another shot of alcohol, long past the point of caring about what he was consuming. He knew he should stop but he couldn't resist drowning his sorrows in copious amounts of alcohol which ironically enough, was one of the main reasons for why he was so miserable in the first place. He got up and staggered over to his phone, clumsily unlocking it and instantly regretted his actions. 

Staring him right in the face was the soft, brown eyes of Waylon Park with his unkempt golden locks and tempting lips which was curled in a small smile. A string of profanities left Miles' mouth the moment he saw Waylon's face. The memory of Waylon leaving him was so painfully vivid, constantly haunting his dreams and even his waking moments. He swore to Waylon that he'd lay off the excessive alcohol consumption and the weed and cigarette smoking and he did; at least in front of Waylon. His ex-lover caught him one day and they had argued so vociferously that night but it had ultimately ended with Waylon finally having enough of Miles' bullshit and walking out of their shared apartment for good. 

_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_He gives you everything,_  
_But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_That you got everything,_  
_But I got nothing here without you_

Fast forward to a month later and he repairs their relationship slightly, just barely enough to be considered friends but still enough to give Miles the hope that he'd, against all odds, win his love back. Another couple of weeks pass and throughout that time, he tries oh-so hard to get Waylon back but no, that fucking tailor comes into the picture and sweeps Waylon off his feet. He wanted so badly to hate Eddie Gluskin but alas, he couldn't bring himself to. Eddie was tall, built like an athlete and handsome; everything that Miles was not. He was the perfect gentleman and was well-to-do, yet again unlike Miles, but most importantly, he kept Waylon happy which was something that Miles could no longer do. He could never truly hate anybody who made the love of his life happy.

_So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
_One more time_  
_I promise, after that, I'll let you go_  
_Baby, I don't care if you got him in your heart_  
_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
_One last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_

"Fuck it," Miles thought before sloppily punching in a string of text. 

__

**'I need to see you. Just tonight and I swear I'll never bother you again.'** Miles attempts to text but his message comes out horrendously misspelt, yet Waylon can just barely decipher what he's trying to say.

A minute later and Waylon finally texts back, his tone apprehensive. **'It's late and I'm dating Eddie now, Miles. I loved you, I still do but I can't do this.'**

_I don't deserve it_  
_I know I don't deserve it,_  
_But stay with me a minute_  
_I swear I'll make it worth it_  
_Can't you forgive me?_  
_At least just temporarily_  
_I know that this is my fault_  
_I should've been more careful_

**_'Please._ Just for tonight. As a final goodbye to our relationship and our past. I'll never ask of anything from you ever again but please, just consider it.'** Miles' text reeks of desperation but he's too far gone to give a shit. 

Almost ten minutes later, he finally gets a reply. **'I'm on my way. Consider it a parting gift for our past but I really can't do this to Eddie again. Never bring this up, even if it's just us.'**

_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_He gives you everything,_  
_But, boy, I couldn't give it to you_  
_And I know, and I know, and I know_  
_That you got everything,_  
_But I got nothing here without you, baby_

He sobers up slightly as he reads the message. He can sense the coldness in Waylon's words and it's just another reminder of his failures. He doesn't deserve someone as gentle and kind as Waylon. Waylon deserves someone who isn't constantly high or drunk; someone good to him, like Eddie.

_So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
_One more time_  
_I promise, after that I'll let you go_  
_Baby, I don't care if you got him in your heart_  
_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
_One last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_

Waylon shows up at his apartment an hour later, Miles had already sobered up considerably, not wasting any time. As soon as the door shuts, his lips are locked on Waylon's as they hurriedly rid each other of their clothing while making their way to his bedroom. They finally part for air, both men panting heavily with red faces. Miles pauses and strokes Waylon's cheek while staring hard at him, trying fervently to memorise every last detail of their final intimate encounter, from the way that Waylon's face felt in his hands to the heavy scent of lust filling the air.

_I know I should've fought it_  
_At least I'm being honest_  
_But stay with me a minute_  
_I swear I'll make it worth it, babe_  
_'Cause I don't wanna be without you_

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot for not listening to you." Miles whispers quietly. Before Waylon can have a chance to respond, Miles presses his lips urgently against Waylon's once more and Waylon moves to straddle him, their lips never parting.

_So one last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_  
_One more time_  
_I promise, after that I'll let you go_  
_Baby, I don't care if you got him in your heart_  
_All I really care is you wake up in my arms_  
_One last time_  
_I need to be the one who takes you home_

//

The next morning, Miles wakes up hungover and with a splitting headache. He opens his eyes and is greeted with the sight of Waylon lying peacefully in his arms. He inhales the soothing scent of Waylon's hair and lies in bed for another half an hour before reluctantly getting up, careful to ensure that he doesn't disturb Waylon. He sloppily re-dresses himself in the clothes strewn all over the floor which he wore the previous night and walks into the kitchen to retrieve medicine to relieve his throbbing headache. Miles enters his bedroom to see Waylon re-dressing himself in a hurry, the two exchanging eye contact. 

"Will you at least stay for breakfast?" Miles asks, his tone pleading. 

"I can't, Eddie is expecting me," Waylon replies, his voice void of emotion as he finishes re-dressing himself.

Miles sighs heavily as the two wordlessly make their way to the door of his apartment. 

"Goodbye Miles," Waylon mutters, a small hint of a smile crossing his face for just a split second. He hesitates before grabbing Miles' face in his hands and planting a final goodbye kiss on his ex-lover's lips. After a minute, Waylon pulls away and turns to leave as Miles whispers just audibly enough for Waylon to hear, "Goodbye Waylon, I love you."

_One last time  
I need to be the one who takes you home _


End file.
